Absolutely Spiffing!
by Little Witch
Summary: An absolutely spiffing story! Containing all your favourite characters from the MWPP times and The Famous Five make a special guest appearance! Enjoy!
1. A column of smoke

Absolutely Spiffing

A/N A cross over between Harry Potter and The Famous Five. I know that the dates don't match up: MWPP – 1970's, The Famous Five 1940's/50's, but that doesn't matter. Hope you enjoy.

Absolutely Spiffing!

"I say Dick, is that a bottle of Ginger Beer you have there?"

"Why yes, Julian, it is. Would you like some?" Dick replied.

"Yes please." Julian said, smiling broadly at Dick.

"I'm so glad we're going to go to good old George's again this Summer. I can't wait to see her and Timmy again." Dick said rubbing his hands together in glee.

The children, Julian, Dick and Anne, were once again going to visit their cousin, the aforementioned Georgina, who refused to be called anything apart from George. They were terribly excited, they hadn't seen George and Timmy since Christmas, for they had not been allowed to visit Kirrin over Easter.

"Hello!" said Anne jovially, as she came into the room smiling.

"Have you finished packing yet?" she asked the two boys, "I have." She looked smug.

"No," Dick and Julian replied in unison. Sighing, Anne began to help them, knowing it wouldn't get done otherwise.

***

"Have you finished with the sausages?" Lily asked.

"Yep. Here you go." Replied her friend Kira, tossing her a packet of sausages.

The two friends were on an island, in the South of England. The island was called Kirrin Island and they were there because they were taking part in a project of Dumbledore's (Wizards Surviving on an Island Without Magic and With Their Worst Enemy's, shortened to W.S.I.W.M.W.T.W.E, which is still quite a long title.)

The other students taking part in the scheme were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape.

Now, this may seem a little unfair as Lily, Kira, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all the best of friends, and the only rival they had on the island was Severus. This situation came about because the other people who had been chosen to take part in W.S.I.W.M.W.T.W.E had backed out at the last moment.

Severus thought that this was incredibly rude, all his friends had to go and leave him alone on an island with six Gryffindors he couldn't stand! Now that is quite discourteous, don't you agree?

At the moment, they were preparing dinner for themselves, fried sausages and bacon with lemonade. The girls were frying the sausages and the bacon, and the boys were finding Heather and Bracken for their beds. The six Gryffindors were to sleep in a big cave that they had found, and Severus was going to sleep above the cave. He had to be careful though, for there was a 'skylight' in the roof of the cave, and he could fall through it.

Earlier on, they had explored the whole island. They had found an old ruined castle with Dungeons below ground, an old wreck which they had hurriedly explored, due to the smell and a tunnel which led right under the sea to the main land. It was quite an exciting island, actually.

The girls began to fry the sausages over the open fire and a delicious smell floated through the air, as well as smoke that rose up into the air. Unfortunately, the girls had never been camping before so they did not know what kinds of wood made good firewood. They had found some dead twigs and sticks lying on the ground and decided to use them for their fire. They had used elder, and as any experienced camper would know, elder smokes terribly. Great billows of thick black smoke flew into the air causing the girls to cough and for their eyes to water.

At that time on the mainland a girl and a dog were taking a walk on the beach. The girl was called Georgina, or George, and it was her island that the seven Hogwarts students were camping on. She saw the thick smoke rising up into the air and was very angry. How dare anyone use her island! 'When the others get here', she thought, 'We'll go and see who is on my island' Her face grim, she set off back up to Kirrin Cottage to greet her cousins when they arrived.

"Aunt Fanny! How good it is to see you!" yelled Julian from the car window.

"Julian it's good to see you too." Aunt Fanny said warmly, hugging the tall boy as he stepped out of the black car.

"Hello Auntie." Said Dick and Anne together, smiling as their Aunt Fanny hugged them too.

"Where are George and Timmy?" Julian asked curiously, he couldn't see them anywhere!

"George has taken Timmy out for a walk on the beach. What a naughty girl! I did tell her to be back by three o' clock and it's half gone the hour already!" said Aunt Fanny, her usually good natured face turning stormy.

Just as she'd said this, George was coming up the road. As she rounded the corner, she saw the posh black car outside her cottage and knew that her cousins were here. Running in her boys shoes and clothes, she reached her house with Timmy barking loudly.

"George! Timmy!" Anne cried delightedly.

George smiled. It was good to see the little girl again, and it was good to see the two boys again.

"I say Fanny, where's good old Quentin?" asked the children's Father.

"In his office, he's writing a book about the 'Metaphysical Matters of The Unknown Worlds', in other words, the existence of Magical Beings." Explained Aunt Fanny, as George explained this in her own words.

"It's a dreadful bore," she said, "always having to be quiet, and do you know, Timmy isn't allowed in the house at day times!"

"Gosh! That's terrible!" enthused Dick.

"Any adventures for us this hols George?" asked Julian, he was looking forward to an adventure, if there was one.

"Well, I'm not sure actually." She began, "I was taking a walk down on the beach this morning and I saw a column of smoke coming from Kirrin Island. I thought that perhaps we could go and investigate tomorrow."

"I say! This is jolly exciting isn't it? There could be an adventure awaiting us on our Island!" Julian said.

"Of course, it may be nothing, just a steamer passing behind the island." Anne said rationally.

"That's what we said the last time," George said wisely, "and it was those horrid Stick's keeping that Jenny prisoner on the island. Do you remember?"

The others nodded, and Dick began to speak.

"Well all I can say is, if there is an adventure waiting for us on Kirrin Island, these hols are going to be Absolutely Spiffing!"

A/N How did you like it? Is it good? You can tall me what you think in that white box down there if you want. I know that there isn't much about the Hogwarts students yet, but in this part I thought it would be better to have more of The Famous Five to set the scene. Review, and you get the next part even quicker!

Little Witch


	2. Discovered!

Absolutely Spiffing

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last part! I'm glad you all liked it!

Absolutely Spiffing

Part Two

"When exactly do we get to go home?" Severus asked sounding bored, "I've had enough already, and we've only been here five hours."

"Well, we have to stay 'till the end of the programme which is in another month." Remus explained.

"Great. So I'm stuck here on a tiny island with four Gryffindors I hate, and two Gryffindors who can't even make a simple fire." Severus moaned.

"Hey! If you're so good at making fires you do all the cooking." Kira said and scowled.

"I am good at making fires," Severus said, scowling back, "I just need my wand."

"Yes well they've been confiscated haven't they." Sirius said sharply. He was getting fed up with Severus already. Severus retaliated to this remark, and soon everyone was shouting at everyone else.

"Will you all shut up! We're all hungry, so lets set about making a proper fire and cooking them sausages!" Lily, always the peacemaker, yelled over the commotion.

Grumbling they set about working together to make the dinner.

***

"I say Aunt Fanny this is simply a superb tea! Fresh scones with jam and cream, macaroons dripping with butter and cream éclairs to finish it off! Cookie really has outdone herself this time!" Anne exclaimed.

"Yes, the only thing that could complete this meal would be some bottles of Ginger Beer. Do you happen to have any Aunt Fanny?"

"Why yes, George, do go and fetch four bottles of Ginger Beer would you, and be careful not to make a noise." Aunt Fanny replied. George stood up scowling. She didn't like being told what to do!

She returned soon after and they gulped down the bottles of Ginger Beer.

After tea, the children decided to have a game of Rummy.

Anne, who was particularly good at this card game, won every time. At eight o' clock, Aunt Fanny sent them all up to bed, after all it had been a long day!

Anne awoke early in the morning the next day. Sitting up, she couldn't quite remember where she was, until she saw the mop of curly dark hair lying in the bed next to hers. Then she remembered. She was at Georges, and today they were going over to Kirrin Island to investigate the column of smoke they had seen yesterday! As soon as she remembered this, she jumped out of the bed and rushed over to wake George up.

"George! George wake up!" she cried.

"What? What is it?" George replied sleepily.

"Get up and get dressed then we can go and explore Kirrin Island!"

George leapt out of her bed.

"Gosh! Yes! I'd quite forgotten about that. I'll go and wake the boys." George rushed out of the room. She couldn't wait to go to her island again!

Half an hour later they had all dressed and were sitting down to eat breakfast, and it was only eight o' clock!

Cookie had outdone herself again, making a simply super breakfast for them.

"Gosh! I'm going to get fat if you keep feeding us like this!" Dick said to the Cook when she came in to serve up more bacon and eggs."

"Well I don't 'spect you'll be down 'ere much anyway, will you? You'll be off on that island most of the time." Cookie smiled. She always liked it when Julian, Dick and Anne came to stay.

"I say Cookie, you couldn't prepare us a super picnic luncheon could you? With some of you're scrumptious Ginger Bread?" Dick asked.

"Well, I'll see what I can do for you." Cookie said looking at Dick in amusement.

"Thanks Cookie you're a brick!" Dick hugged Cookie around her rather plump middle.

"You're a caution you are!" Cookie smiled and went out of the room to go and prepare the children a picnic luncheon with some of her 'scrumptious gingerbread'.

***

The Gryffindors and Severus awoke the next morning feeling rather stiff. Although they had collected Heather and Bracken to sleep on, it was still quite uncomfortable.

Not very successfully, they fried themselves some bacon and eggs and grilled some toast.

Once they had done this, they decided to do some more exploring of the island.

Instead of going North as they had done the day before, they went South and began to explore that quarter of the island.

Here, they didn't find much of interest and were about to go back to their cave when Peter spotted something lying on the ground.

"Hey, you guys come here a minute." He shouted to the others.

They rushed over and saw what Peter was looking at.

"What is it?" asked Kira, curiously.

"It looks like, well a dolls coat." Lily said.

"Oh and I suppose you'd know all about dolls then?" Severus inquired sneering nastily.

"No! But it looks small enough to fit a doll, doesn't it?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I wonder why this is here? Dumbledore said that the island was owned by a family who have only one daughter who is twelve, so it wouldn't belong to her." James said looking puzzled.

"I don't know. It's a mystery. We'll take it with us anyway." Sirius said.

Kira patted Peter on the back.

"Well done Pete. You've found something that could lead to an adventure!"

***

The children soon finished their breakfast and went to collect the picnic lunch Cookie had made them.

"Thanks ever so much Cookie. Did you put some of your Wizard Gingerbread in?" Dick asked.

"I might've." Cookie replied smiling.

"That means you have!" Dick said smiling and hugged Cookie around her middle again.

As they went off down to the beach, they could hear Cookie saying something about "Dick being a Caution".

Soon they came to the beach, and George went to find her boat. She soon found it and they all clambered in. She un-moored it and she took up both oars and began to row out into the sea.

About ten minutes later, they were nearing the island. This was the tricky bit, getting through those dreadful rocks! George, having done this many times before managed it quickly and deftly.

The small row boat drifted a-shore and the children got out. The two boys and George pulled the boat up into a little cove on the small beach and covered it with a tarpaulin. If there was somebody on the island, they didn't want them finding their boat!

"I say! Somebody has been here, look!" Anne pointed at a few footprints in the sand

"Idiot! Those are the footprints we've just made!" Dick said. Anne blushed.

"Leave her alone Dick. Come on. Lets go and explore!" Julian said. He began to walk up the rough path that lay ahead of them.

Dick, Anne, George and Timmy followed him.

Soon they came onto the main part of the island, and it was then they knew that somebody had been on the island.

"Somebody's been here. Look, all these broken twigs and flattened bits of grass. Lets hope whoever they are have gone from here now. They could be violent."

The Famous Five continued on their way, keeping a sharp look out for any sign of a stranger.

***

"Shh! Did you hear that?" James asked.

"Hear what?" Lily replied.

"I heard a noise."

"It was probably nothing." Lily replied.

Lily and James were washing all the dirty breakfast things in a small pool of water they had found. The others had run off somewhere.

"You're probably right." James replied and he went back to cleaning a plate.

"Hang on, I heard something too then. It sounded like a dog barking." Lily said.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

"I heard it too!" James exclaimed.

They stood stock still, listening, and then they saw a dog come leaping over the hill, followed by four children.

"Oh no! Nobody was supposed to find us!" Lily said, her smiling face sinking.

"Look! There!" shouted one of the children.

"People! On my island! How dare they!" George said angrily. She could feel the familiar temper rising inside her, "Timmy! Get them!"

***

A/n ooh! A cliffhanger! How was that? You can tell me in that little box down there.

Disclaimer: I don't own the following: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Julian, Dick, Anne, George, Timmy and Aunt Fanny belong to Enid Blyton.

Claimer: I own Kira and Cookie.

Thankyou

Little Witch


	3. Tally-ho!

A/N Thankyou again for all the reviews! Here's the next part. Once again I hope you enjoy!  
  
Absolutely Spiffing!  
  
Part 3  
  
  
Timmy bounded over the hillock towards Lily and James. Lily screamed, she had never been too fond of dogs. Timmy lunged at them, and began licking their faces. This made George very angry indeed. She stormed over, glaring the whole while.  
  
"What do you think you are doing on my Island?" she inquired.  
  
"We're not doing anything wrong!" James said, "anyway, we have permission to be here."  
  
"Golly! Who's permission did you get?" Julian asked, cutting in on the conversation.  
  
"Dunno. I think it was some people called Mr and Mrs Kirrin." Lily said.  
  
"Gosh! Those are my parents!" George said, her anger turning into surprise. Who would have thought her parents would have let some children stay on her island with out her permission?  
  
"Your parents?" James asked puzzled, "Dumb -er, our headmaster said that the people who gave us permission to be here only had one child and that was a girl." James and Lily obviously thought that George was a boy.  
  
"Yes. Well he must have been mistaken then, mustn't he?" George said. She always liked to be mistaken for a boy.  
  
"You fathead!" Dick said punching George on her back, "she's a girl. Her real name is Georgina, but she won't answer to anything but George."  
  
"Oh right." Lily obviously thought that this was rather strange.  
  
"So what are your names?" James asked, taking a stab at a conversation.  
  
"I say! How dreadfully rude of us! Well I'm Anne, and these are my brothers Dick and Julian. George is my cousin and Timmy is her dog. What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Lily and this is James." Lily thought these people were rather strange, but she didn't say anything.  
  
Just at that moment, the other Hogwarts students came over the mound and towards the cave.  
  
"Golly! Who are they?" Julian wondered out aloud.  
  
"Our friends." James said. When they came over, everyone was introduced to everyone else.  
  
How did you find our cave?" Dick asked, "it took us yonks to find it!"  
  
"Our head teacher showed it us." Kira said, she didn't want to let on that Dumbledore had found them a place of shelter by magic.  
  
"Tally-ho! I say George, does he remind you of anyone?" Dick said pointing at Severus.  
  
"Why, yes, indeed. He sort of reminds me of old Spotty-face Edgar!" George said laughing.  
  
Julian and Anne too looked closely at Severus and they too agreed that he did indeed look like Edgar Stick.  
  
"Gosh! Look at the time!" Julian said, "I thought it was nearing luncheon. My stomach was telling me so."  
  
"Why yes, so it is. Would you like to join us?" Dick asked the Hogwarts students.  
  
"I don't know.." began Severus.  
  
"Do. Good old Cookie packed a simply smashing lunch for us. There's plenty to go around."  
  
The others agreed, and they sat down on the grass and The Famous Five relayed all of their adventures.  
  
Cookie certainly had outdone herself in the luncheon department. She had packed boiled eggs, potted meat, a fresh loaf of bread, some tongue, a huge slab of her Wizard Gingerbread and bottle upon bottle of lemonade and Ginger Beer. By the end of the meal, everyone was quite full.  
  
"I say that when we get back to Kirrin Cottage tonight, we go to old Cookie and give her three cheers!" Anne said, and the others agreed.  
  
By now it was nearing dusk.  
  
"Lummy! I didn't realise that it had gotten so late!" George exclaimed. "We really must be heading home."  
  
"Will you be back tomorrow?" asked Peter. He had enjoyed the Five's company very much.  
  
"Yes. Most certainly, that is if Cookie packs us another cracking picnic luncheon like she did today." Dick said.  
  
The four children and Timmy said goodbye, and made their way back to where they had left their boat. In the dark, it was quite hard to see, so George took out the little pocket torch she always carried with her. She switched it on, and found that there was no beam of light. The batteries had run out!  
  
"Blow! Dick, do you have your torch on you?"  
  
"Of course! I never leave home without it!" Dick said looking shocked. How dare George suggest that he hadn't got his torch?  
  
He handed it to her and she flicked it on.  
  
The thin beam shone in all the crevices of the cave, searching for their boat.  
  
To the Five's shock and horror, their little row-boat had gone.  
  
A/N Ooh! Another cliffhanger! Who's got their boat? You'll have to read the next part to find out!  
  
The disclaimer is the same as last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Twig and Trog

Absolutely Spiffing

Absolutely Spiffing!

Part 4

"Golly! Where's the boat gone?" Dick said.

"I don't know. It was definitely here when we left." Anne said, young and naïve as usual.

"Well, I suppose that we really ought to go back to the others and tell them the tragic news." Julian said.

"Yes. I suppose we'd better. We really are a bunch of fatheads to leave the boat unattended for a whole day." Dick said.

George sighed. She was getting impatient. Her cousins really were rather stupid.

"You ass! We haven't addressed the mystery! Who could have taken our boat? We're the only ones on the island apart from our new friends."

"Golly-gosh! You are right! What do you suggest we do?" Anne said.

"Well, we should sleep on it. Let's go back to their camp." George said.

Slowly and steadily they made their way back up to Hogwarts students camp.

The Hogwarts students were all sitting outside the cave, eating rather burned sausages.

"Hallo again! Somebody's taken our boat. Do you suppose we could bunk down with you tonight?"

"Yeah, alright." Said Remus.

The five walked over.

"Who took your boat?" asked Kira.

"That's what the mystery is. We don't actually know." George said.

"Are you going to try and find out?" James asked.

"Well, yes, but tomorrow. We're rather tired now."

"But it's only eight o'clock! Isn't it a bit early to go to bed?" Sirius said.

"Golly! Is that the time! We should have been asleep half an hour ago! Whatever will Aunt Fanny say?"

"Gosh! I bet she'll be terribly worried about us! We said we'd be back for supper by six!" Dick said. He looked appalled.

"And we have no way of getting in contact with her either." Anne said. She began to cry.

"Well, from what I've heard, there are plenty of owls on this island." Said Peter.

"What of it?" asked George.

"Well you can get one to take a message to your Aunt." Peter said as this was most obvious, ignoring the deadly looks that the others gave him.

"How? It's just an owl." George asked, looking very curious and suspicious.

"Well-" Peter began, but was cut off by Kira.

"I'm sorry, Peter here is very confused. In his dreams you see, owls deliver everyone's post for them!"

"Oh, I see." George laughed.

"Anne, who was still crying stopped, and laughed too. Julian and Dick soon joined in.

The Hogwarts friends gave them strange looks.

"I say, that's jolly funny! Absolutely Wizard!

"Wizard?" the students looked worried. Had they sussed them out?

"Yes. You know, Super, Fab, Great all those kinds of words." Julian said.

"Oh, you mean like Cool, Groovy and Far-Out?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." Dick said, though he looked a little confused.

"Well, I'm getting extremely weary. I think I'm going to turn in." Dick said.

"Yes, me too." George, Julian and Anne chorused, and Timmy barked.

"We'll sleep outside." George said.

"Okay."

***

On the other side of the island, away from the eyes and ears of the children, Something Was Up. A small row-boat was coming ashore, bringing with it two large thug like men. They got out of the boat, carrying a large heavy crate between them. Precariously, they lugged the crate onto the sand, and then dragged it into a small cave. The weight of the crate made a groove in the moist spongy sand, and the sand worms came up to see what was going on. Grunting and groaning the two men, who shall be called Twig and Trog, pulled the crate up onto a ledge overhanging inside the cave. Then, moaning and whimpering, they pulled themselves up onto the ledge and began to heave the gigantic crate into a tunnel, leading off from the ledge. Suddenly, Trog spoke, causing Twig to jump and bump his head on the rocky roof of the tunnel.

"What time d'you think that Quinn will get here?" his voice was low, deep and rumbling. The echo reverberated around the stone walls, creating an eerie sound.

Twig grunted.

"I dunno. One-ish, perhaps. But when 'e does get 'ere he's got some business to attend to, and he won't want us 'anging 'round bothering 'im."

"Right." Trog replied.

The two large men continued to drag the huge box through the rocky tunnel, until they emerged into a room carved from the rock. In this room there was a typewriter, a digital watch, a table a couple of chairs, a mouldy old couch and a bowl of goldfish.

The two men pushed the box into a dark corner and sank down onto the mouldy old couch. Trog lit a pipe and Twig lit a cigarette.

And they waited. And waited. And waited.

Until they fell asleep.

***

A/N Did'ya like it? You can tell me if you did or not by replying in that nice white box down there. Would anyone like to be a beta-reader? If you do, e-mail me.

Little Witch


	5. I'd have gotten away with it if it hadn'...

Absolutely Spiffing

Absolutely Spiffing!

Part 5

The next morning, George, Julian, Dick and Anne awoke feeling rather wet. They had been sleeping outside, and it had rained. In fact, it had poured. The students from Hogwarts had not felt the rain at all, for they were sleeping in a rather comfortable cave that they had found.

George awoke first. She stood up and stretched. The sky above her was dark and gloomy and the sea out to the front of her didn't look too healthy either. What had caused this disastrous weather? Why, yesterday it had been fine!

Slowly, Julian, Dick and Anne awoke. The first thing Anne said when she woke up was:

"Where's Timmy?"

George looked around her, and couldn't see him. She tried calling him, several times in fact, but nothing happened. No Timmy came bounding out from over a hillock. George was rather puzzled and very worried. What if he had gone foraging during the night and had injured himself? At this moment, their new friends, the Hogwarts Students emerged from their cave. George's frivolous shouting had aroused them.

"What's happened?" Kira asked.

"Timmy seems to have disappeared!" Anne said, sounding disarrayed.

"Oh, right. So what'ya going to do about it?" Sirius said, yawning.

"Look for him, I suppose." Dick said.

They began washing themselves in small pools of water, and after ten minutes they were ready for a Timmy hunt.

"Right. We'll go to this side of the island, and you go to the other." George said, "if you see Timmy whistle loudly. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

The Famous five went one way, and the Hogwarts students disappeared the other.

***

WOOF! WOOF WOOF!!

"Can't you shut that beast up?" a bespectacled man asked.

"Sorry guv'nor, e's bein' very awkward." replied a man named Twig.

"Surely a large man like you can control a puny animal like that? If you find you cannot manage, wake up Trog and get him to help you." The bespectacled man pursed his thin lips and clasped his biny fingers together.

"What should I do wiv 'im when I get 'im tied down Mr Quinn Sir?" Twig asked.

Quinn sighed. This man really was a bigger fool than he had first thought.

"There is a small box room cut into the rock a little way down the corridor. Put him there."

Twig scratched his head and looked puzzled.

"Where you keep your tobacco." he said wearily.

Twig's eyes lit up with the mention of tobacco and a look of realisation crept into them.

While Twig and Quinn had been talking, Timmy had been trying to pull himself free of the rope that tethered him.

Just as the conversation finished, he managed to wrench free of the rope and run off down the rocky corridor.

Twig grunted and stared after the retreating behind of the dog.

"GET AFTER HIM!" shouted Quinn.

Twig, being large and bumbling had a hard time manouvering himself in the small room, and an even harder time squeezing through the doorway. Finally when he managed to get a sort of loping walk going that seemed to work, Timmy was happily trotting out of the cave entrance, where he ran into Lily.

"Timmy! Where did you come from?" she asked herself curiously.

She called out to Kira who was searching nearby.

"Kira, I've found him!"

Kira came running over and sighed happily.

"Where was he?"

"I don't know. He just appeared from in there." Lily replied.

Kira walked into the cave and saw the ledge. She pulled herself up onto the ledge and saw the large hole that led to the hollow room.

"Lily," she called, and Lily answered, "there's a tunnel up here. I'm going to go through into it and have a look, okay?"

"Be careful." Lily called up.

Kira just managed to get into the tunnel, when she saw a huge giant of a man running down the tunnel towards her. She screamed, turned and ran out of the tunnel, jumping off the ledge in the process. Without explanation, she grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her away. Lily was reluctant to leave, but the man was advancing fast, so she too began to run.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A man. Huge, evil looking. Didn't look friendly." Kira panted.

They ran until they met up with the boys.

Man, after us. Think we lost him." Lily managed to say, through short gasping breaths.

James reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small piece of tubing.

"What's that?" Lily asked, curiously.

"A help capsule. If you press it at either end, help will come." James explained.

Lily suddenly saw the enormous man coming over the hill.

"Quickly, press it!" she shrieked, "he's coming!"

James hurriedly pressed the two ends together and Dumbledore apparated in front of them.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"A huge man is after us. He looked angry enough to kill!" Kira explained.

Dumbledore turned around just as the man was about to grab him. Dumbledore raised his wand and said an incantation and suddenly the man was on the floor, thin ropes wound tightly around his hige mass.

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm 'ere on a job. Me boss, Quinn is doin some business. Me an' trog is 'elping 'im." Twig explained.

"I see." Dumbledore stroked his beard, "what business is this you speak of?"

"I daren't say." Twig said.

"Tell me." Dumbledore said calmly pointing his wand at his body. Twig trembled. If this piece of wood could bind him up like this, who knows what other damage it might do?

"We's smuggling. Me boss, Mr Quinn 'as a big job down in Sweden. We comes 'ere to stow the goods."

"What goods?" Dumbledore said, continually pointing his wand at Twig.

"Well it's black market stuff, 'ennet? Tobacco, pot stuff like that. We ain't doin' no one no harm."

"I see." Dumbledore said, "well, seeing as he's a Muggle, we'd better call up the muggle cavalry, what do you call them? Police men?"

Dumbledore waved his wand and out of thin air, appeared eight smartly uniformed police men. Four of them set about untieing and handcuffing Twig and four disappeared into the tunnel for Quinn and Trog. Ten minutes later the four police men re-appeared, with Quinn and Trog handcuffed.

"Well Mr Quinn sir. You's better take a good look at that sun up there, because you aren't going to be seeing it for a long time." said the Chief policeman.

"BAH! We'd have gotten away with it as well, if it wasn't for those meddling kids!" shouted Quinn from the police motor boat that was zooming off into the sun.

Without prior warning, Dumbledore disapparated. Just as he did, the Famous Five, minus Timmy who was with the Hogwarts students re-appeared from over the hill, smiling.

"Hallo. I say, did we miss something?" George asked.

"Yes, I suppose you did. You missed an Absolutely Spiffing adventure!" said Lily grinning broadly.

A/N. The End, Finito, Finalemant. However you want to put it, this story's over. Actually, I'm quite glad, it means I can spend more time working on my new story, "Zaphod's Just This Guy, You Know?" which is a Hitch-Hikers Guide to The Galaxy and Harry Potter crossover. You can read it if yopu like. (hint hint!)


End file.
